Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems are used to run electronic mail (e-mail) systems.
Some e-mail systems are hosted in a remote server environment (such as in the cloud or another environment) and are accessed by users who are using client devices. The client devices may be mobile devices, desktop or laptop computers, etc. Some such e-mail systems are web-based e-mail systems. This means that the users are accessing the hosted e-mail systems through a web browser that runs on the client device or elsewhere.
To do so, the user often launches a web browser and then navigates to a site where the e-mail system (or service) is hosted, to perform e-mail operations. The user can perform operations such as authoring an e-mail message, sending an e-mail message, reading an e-mail message, deleting or archiving an e-mail message, arranging folders, moving an e-mail message to a particular folder, setting filters, flagging an e-mail message, replying to an e-mail message, among a wide variety of other things.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.